Mi debut en una porno
by Pink.Lemmonade
Summary: Sakura debe hacer un trabajo con Sasuke y Naruto, pero ellos junto a Kakashi tienen otros planes... este fic contiene LEMON MUY EXPLÍCITO,VIOLACIÓN, TRIOS, CUARTETOS ORGÍAS O COMO QUIERAN. NO APTO PARA MENORES.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fic contiene escenas de sexo gráfico explicito y es muy fuerte. Ya están advertidos luego no lloren.

* * *

Sakura era una linda estudiante de secundaria. Aplicada, cariñosa, algo cambiante en sus emociones. Podría pasar como una típica y común alumna de la secundaria Konoha, pero no para todos, para algunos ella era mucho más que eso.

Era de día en el colegio, Sakura mordía su lápiz a la espera de Kakashi sensei, quien tenía la capacidad de sacarte el aire con solo una sonrisa (a pesar de tenerla cubierta con una singular máscara, de todas forma su sonrisa se reflejaba en el brillo de sus ojos).

Kakashi sensei era un maestro nuevo, recién había ingresado un mes atrás.

Sakura sentía cierta atracción por él, ¿y quién no? era un joven y apuesto sensei; claro que Sakura sentía una mayor a tracción por algunos de sus compañeros: Sasuke Uchiha le quitaba el aliento con su fría personalidad, y Naruto, el rubio fastidioso se le hacía… tierno, y eso era algo que le atraía también. Ella pensaba que ninguno le prestaba verdadera atención, cuán equivocada estaba…

—Tendrán una semana para realizar el trabajo— dijo Kakashi sensei — además de la investigación escrita deben presentar un video, documentando la forma en la que realizaron el trabajo. Los pondré en grupos de tres, así que espero trabajen bien— añadió levantando la lista con los grupos que había conformado — Ino, Sai y Kiba, son el grupo uno; Hinata, Shikamaru y Neji son el grupo dos; Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura son el grupo tres…

Mientras continuaba dictando los grupos Sakura brincó en su asiento entusiasmada, le había tocado con los chicos mas lindos del salón ¿podía ser mejor?

—Mañana trabajaremos aquí, Naruto traes la cámara y nos quedamos después de clases— avisó Sasuke, de un momento al otro tomó el liderazgo del grupo, aunque ninguno de sus compañeros protestó.

Al día siguiente Sakura esperaba ansiosa el término de la clase. Cuando todo se hubieron ido los tres permanecieron en el salón.

—Traje un libro que nos servirá y mi laptop— dijo Sakura muy entusiasmada por empezar.

—Naruto pon la cámara y cierra la puerta— dijo Sasuke, ignorando por completo a la joven de cabello rosa.

El chico rubio hizo caso de inmediato. Puso la videocámara en un tríptico apuntando al escritorio del maestro y trancó la puerta con llave.

Sakura miró algo extrañada esa acción.

— ¿Por qué la cámara está ahí?— les preguntó

—Porque es ahí donde trabajaremos— dijo Sasuke con una sensual sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano a su compañera para que se levante.

Los dos chicos llevaron a Sakura hacia la mensa y la levantaron para que se siente sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hay de los libros?— preguntó sin entender nada.

Fue callada por un beso de Naruto. Mantuvo su expresión de sorpresa al sentirlo besarla y meter su lengua de una forma sensual y atrevida.

—No la acapares— protestó Sasuke molesto haciéndolo a un lado.

Antes de que Sakura pueda decir nada Sasuke la besaba de la misma forma. Ella no entendía nada, ¿por qué la besaban de pronto? ¿Qué tenían planeado? Lo cierto era que le encantaba, no sabía quién besaba mejor, pero de un momento a otro se encontró intercalando besos con ambos, intercambiando saliva de una forma apasionada.

Cuando los tres respiraban agitadamente Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica.

—Esperen ¿Por qué…?— intentó decir Sakura entre los gemidos que ambos chicos le sacaban.

—No creíste que trabajaríamos en serio ¿verdad? ¿O que nos tocó juntos por coincidencia?— le susurró Sasuke al oído.

—Sakura-chan ¿eres virgen?— preguntó Naruto mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la blusa del uniforme.

Ella se ruborizó ante la pregunta y no se animaba a contestar.

—Naruto te hizo una pregunta, contesta— dijo Sasuke con tono autoritario mientras ambos chicos desabotonaban la camisa de ella.

—Sí, lo soy— afirmó avergonzada.

Ambos chicos sonrieron con lujuria y continuaron acariciándola. Naruto pasaba las manos por las piernas de la joven, llegando por debajo de su corta falda de uniforme.

Sasuke acariciaba su vientre y subía suavemente hasta sus pechos, los cuales estaban cubiertos por un sujetador rosa.

Sakura sentía sus mejillas arder, sabía a donde iban todas esas caricia, Naruto y Sasuke le harían el amor ¡ambos! Intento reaccionar ante ese pensamiento y recordó que la video cámara estaba filmando.

— ¡Esperen! ¡No soy una cualquiera!— gritó intentando levarse, pero ambos la sujetaron con fuerza.

—Pues ya eres nuestra Sakura, de acá no nos vamos hasta que dejes de ser virgen— dijo Sasuke mientras metía su mano por debajo del sujetador rosa y le pellizcaba uno de sus pezones.

Sakura lanzó un gemido involuntario y Naruto se emocionó.

— ¡Yo también!— dijo como un niño pequeño y metió la mano por debajo del sujetador y acarició el pecho izquierdo de la chica.

Sakura gemía suavemente al sentir ambas manos tomando posesión de sus senos. Se excitaba más y más y sabía que no podría parar.

Ambos chicos la soltaros. Sasuke se subió al escritorio y se arrodilló detrás de ella. Subió el sujetador, dejando expuestos los rosáceos pezones de Sakura.

Naruto se arrodilló frente a ella y le levantó la falda. Sakura cruzó las piernas e intentó bajarla la falda, pero Sasuke le sostuvo los brazos.

—Ya estás mojada Sakura- chan— Naruto tocó su entre pierna sobre la ropa interior y Sakura sintió vergüenza y placer al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke soltó una de sus sonrisas de medio lado. La tomó del mentó y la besó, recorría con su lengua cada rincón de la boca de la muchacha y con las manos apretaba sus pechos.

Naruto le abrió las piernas y la acarició en su entrepierna un poco más, para luego besarla en ese privado lugar, logrando que las húmedas braguitas se mojen todavía más.

Sakura se excitaba cada vez más con las caricias, sentía que su intimidad palpitaba. Después de unos minutos Naruto se levantó y Sasuke dejó de besarla. Ella respiraba agitada, totalmente acalorada.

Naruto tomó la video cámara y Sasuke bajó a Sakura del escritorio, como si supieran exactamente qué hacer.

—Arrodíllate—, le ordenó a Sakura.

Ella obedeció, se puso de rodillas y Sasuke le separó las piernas. Sin previo aviso le bajó las bragas hasta las rodillas. Sakura sintió una terrible vergüenza, más cuando le levantó la falda y Naruto hizo un acercamiento a ese íntimo lugar.

La chica intentó levantarse y el pelinegro la sostuvo con fuerza.

—No escapes— dijo quitándose la corbata del uniforme. Naruto dejó la cámara a un lado y lo ayudo a atar las manos de la chica en su espalda, dejándola totalmente a su merced.

Mientras Naruto filmaba de nuevo, Sasuke, sin ninguna clase de decoro, comenzó a acariciarle la entre pierna. Sakura gemía fuertemente.

—Ahgg Sasuke… — gesticulaba mientras él acariciaba su vagina, introducía sus dedos, sólo un poco para humedecerlos. Luego se los llevó a la boca, saboreando la humedad de la chica.

Después de chuparlos bien, volvió a repetir la acción, jugó con la entrepierna y el clítoris de Sakura, metiendo la punta de los dedos y sacándolos totalmente mojados.

—Chupa— le ordenó aproximando los dedos al rostro de la sonrojada chica.

Ella volteó la cara, no quería probar sus propios líquidos, pero él la forzó a abrir la boca. Mientras le metía los dedos en la boca usó la otra mano para seguir masturbándola. Poco a poco ella disfrutaba más, pasaba la lengua por los de dos de Sasuke y disfrutaba de la sensación en su entrepierna.

Naruto se relamía mientras filmaba el rostro de la joven y luego bajaba y hacía un acercamiento los que ocurría debajo de la falda.

La erección de ambos chicos ya era grande, sus miembros reclamaban atención. Naruto devolvió la cámara a su lugar y bajó el cierre de su pantalón, metió la mano y liberó su gran miembro, el cual Sakura miró con sorpresa.

—Dale una mejor utilidad a tu lengua— le dijo aproximando su pene al rostro de ella. Sasuke le quitó los dedos de la boca y dejó que Naruto le introduzca su erecta masculinidad.

Sakura ya estaba tan presa de la pasión que dejaba que ellos le hagan lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando Sasuke no deje de masturbarla de esa deliciosa forma, ella haría lo que fuera.

Inexpertamente lamió el miembro. Naruto, impaciente como siempre, no espero más y la jaló del cabello, haciendo que Sakura meta en su boca casi todo su pene.

—Eso es Sakura-chan, saboréalo, succiona y mueve la lengua— le indicó el rubio, comenzando a gemir por la excelente sensación.

Sakura a penas se dio cuenta cuando un sonido indicó que alguien abría la puerta. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sorpresiva mirada de Kakashi sensei.

No puedo más que sentirse aterrada y extremadamente avergonzada. Ahí estaba ella, con la camisa abierta, el sujetador arriba de sus senos, sus bragas en las rodillas, Sasuke metiéndole mano en la entrepierna y ella chupándole el miembro a Naruto.

* * *

Qué hará kakashi? se unirá a la fiesta?

El siguiente capítulo es más fuerte lean bajo su propio riezgo. No se olvidene de comentar y decirme si les gusta bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fic contiene escenas de sexo gráfico explicito y es muy fuerte. Ya están advertidos luego no lloren.

**Gracias por los comentarios**

* * *

Sakura intentó quitarse el miembro de la boca, pero Naruto sostenía su cabeza. Ninguno de los chicos parecía sorprendido.

— ¿Ya está lista?— preguntó el sensei aflojándose la corbata.

—Sí, ya está a punto— dijo Sasuke.

Sakura no salía de su asombro.

Kakashi se sentó en la silla y los miró esperando que continúen.

—Vamos, sigue Sakura— Naruto movió su miembro dentro de ella, embistiendo lentamente su boca. Sakura no vio más opción que seguir. Que Kakashi la vea en esa situación le incomodaba y al mismo tiempo le agradaba, sobre todo por la expresión de lujuria y deseo que el sensei tenía en ese momento.

Sasuke dejó de darle placer y al igual que Naruto sacó su gran miembro del pantalón.

—A mi también Sakura— pidió con su impasible voz. Sakura dejó de degustar a Naruto y metió el otro miembro a su boca, chupando y succionando como Naruto le había indicado, sintiendo casi tanto placer como el pelinegro.

—Eso es Sakura… si… ahhh... lo haces delicioso— dijo Sasuke entre gemidos.

— ¿Verdad que sí?— acotó Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sakura dejó también ese miembro de lado para atender a Naruto nuevamente, mientras lo hacía, Sasuke se masturbaba y Kakashi también comenzaba a sentir que los pantalones le apretaban al ver a sus alumnos disfrutar de la boca de la muchacha.

Sakura intercalaba, chupaba a Naruto, luego a Sasuke, haciéndolos soltar gemidos de placer.

—Ahh... ya no puedo, Sakura acércate voy a venirme— Sasuke ya estaba por llegar al orgasmo así que acerco a Sakura para correrse en su boca. Sakura apenas le dio un chupetón y sintió un tibio y viscoso líquido en su boca. Ya estuvo a punto de escupirlo y de pronto Kakashi apareció a su lado. Le tapó la boca y le ordenó que se lo tragara. Ella lo hizo, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su garganta.

—Que poco aguantas Sasuke— dijo Naruto divertido.

—Bien, déjenme inspeccionarla— Kakashi ayudó a Sakura a pararse, ella aún tenía las manos atadas. Con ayuda de Naruto la recostó en el escritorio, sacó sus bragas de una pierna y las dejó colgando de la otra.

Naruto se subió al escritorio y le abrió las piernas lo más posible para que el sensei pueda ver aquella húmeda cuevita en todo su esplendor.

—No sensei, no me mire, por favor— pidió Sakura, ya sentía que aquello era demasiado.

Kakashi la ignoró y aproximó su rostro en medio de las piernas de su alumna.

—Es la vaginita más preciosa que he visto— dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke aproximó la cámara y filmó aquel lugar, la virgen y rosada cavidad de la cual un transparente líquido chorreaba.

— ¿Por qué hacen esto?— preguntó Sakura sintiendo vergüenza porque filmen ese lugar que nunca nadie había visto.

—Ah, ¿no te lo dijeron?— preguntó Kakashi extrañado — soy director de películas porno. También actúo a veces, voy por colegios y universidades buscando lindas chicas como tú. Naruto y Sasuke son mis discípulos, ellos preparan a las chicas antes de que… las desflore— dijo con mucha calma y Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada.

— ¡No! ¡yo no quiero salir en ninguna película!— gritó intentado desatar sus manos.

Naruto impidió que se levante. La sostuvo de los hombros y Kakashi puso una maquiavélica mirada.

—Verás que te encanta, tal vez te de vergüenza al principio, es así siempre, sino pregúntame a Ino, ella ahora es una de nuestras estrellas.

— ¡Esa cerda!— gritó muy sorprendida— ¡pues ella será una zorra ,pero yo no!

—Ya eres nuestra zorra Sakura— le recordó Sasuke, hace un momento te gustaba como te tocaba ¿no?

Ella agachó la mirada, tenían razón, realmente lo había disfrutado y el sólo pensar que su apuesto sensei sea quien la penetre por primera vez, le causaba una gran emoción.

—Bien, eso es, sólo disfruta— dijo el sensei desabotonándose la camisa.

Sakura miró impresionada, su sensei tenía músculos muy marcados y un abdomen digno de un dios griego. Tragó saliva con un incontenible deseo de pasar la lengua por aquellos pectorales.

Kakashi disfrutó la mirada de deseo de la chica y procedió a bajarse la máscara. La pelirosa esperó impaciente aquel momento, deseaba conocer el rostro de aquel sexy hombre. Casi cae desmayada al ver su muy atractivo y masculino rostro, él era más perfecto de lo que había imaginado, más perfecto que Sasuke. Ahora si deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la haga suya.

—Naruto como tú aguantaste más que Sasuke puedes hacer los honores— le avisó el sensei.

Sasuke solo expresó su monosílabo favorito, algo molesto. Naruto bajó de la mesa, abrió las piernas de la muchacha y comenzó a al lamerle los muslos.

Kakashi y Sasuke mantuvieron a la chica tendida. Aprovecharon de tocarle los senos y luego lamieron todo su torso.

Sakura sentía sus suaves y resbalosas lenguas recorrerla. Kakashi y Sasuke iban de su cuello a su vientre, pasando por sus pechos, torturándola al sólo pasar un segundo sin detenerse en sus pezones. Naruto dejaba un rastro de saliva, pasando por los suaves y blancos muslos de la muchacha hasta su entre pierna. Finalmente se concentró en el punto importante. Pasó la lengua desde el ano hasta el clítoris de la chica, luego lo hizo repetidas veces, de forma rápida, pasando la lengua por toda su rajita, metiéndola en su vagina y saboreando su humedad. Sakura sintió un placer extremo que no pudo ocultar. Mucho más cuando su sensei y su serio compañero comenzaron a succionarle los pezones.

—Ahhhggg…. Sigan, onegai… Naruto ahí…— gemía extasiada cuando el chico rubio succionó y mordió ligeramente su clítoris — me siento extraña…— dijo al sentir una extraña sensación que se acumulaba en su entre pierna, sentía que explotaría.

Los tres intensificaron sus lamidas, caricias y succiones, logrando que Sakura se curve y tenga espasmos a tiempo que gritaba y sentía un orgasmo. Ese era su primer orgasmo, una excelente sensación y necesitaba más, mucho más.

Sus amantes pararon, dejándola recuperar el aliento sobre el escritorio.

Kakashi volvió a sentarse.

—Ven Sakura, siéntate— le señaló sus rodillas.

Ella se incorporó a apenas siendo ayudada por sus amigos. Se sentó en las faldas de Kakashi, sintiendo su intimidad rozar con un gran bulto. Su cuerpo pedía más así que comenzó a rozar su vagina contra el pantalón de Kakashi.

—Eso está muy bien Sakura ¿en verdad nunca lo hiciste?— le susurró al oído causándole un ligero escalofrío al sentir su cálido aliento sobre su piel.

El sensei le acarició los muslos mientras le lamía le lóbulo de la oreja, Sakura sentía que sus partes íntimas ardían, necesitaban más que solo roces.

Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a desvestirse, Sakura los vio de reojo. No estaban tan bien formados como Kakashi, pero sin duda eran atractivos. Los dos la miraban con sus miembros rectos y dispuestos.

—Le toca darme placer— Kakashi la bajó de él y la arrodilló frente suyo. Abrió su pantalón y descubrió su enorme masculinidad. Sakura casi se desvanece ¿con eso la desvirgarían? ¡Era inmenso!, pensaba que los miembros de Sasuke y Naruto eran grandes, pero eso ya era demasiado. Con algo de pánico comenzó a lamerlo, lo degustó primero, pasando la lengua desde la base al glande el cual estaba hinchado y rojo. Lo lamió con la punta de la lengua, escuchado algunos roncos gemidos de su sensei. Eso no era justo, Naruto y Sasuke habían gozado demasiado y él apenas lo disfrutaba.

Quería que Kakashi se vuelva loco de placer, así que metió en su boca lo más que pudo, más o menos la mitad de aquel miembro. Pensando todas las formas de darle placer chupó la enorme verga.

La excitación de la muchacha comenzó a hacerse más notoria cuando Sasuke le acercó la video cámara, tomando un acercamiento del rostro sonrojado de la chica.

Antes de terminar, Kakashi le pidió que se detenga.

—Ya es hora Sakura— le informó volviéndola a recostar en el escritorio.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a frotar su duro miembro contra el clítoris. Sakura movía las caderas, queriendo que él la penetre de una vez.

—Tranquila, todo a su tiempo— la tranquilizó el hombre.

Una vez que ella estuvo muy mojada y el glande de Kakashi también, comenzó a meter su pene en aquel apretado lugar, con algo de dificultad metió la punta, se deslizó un poco más adentro y sintió la barrera que le indicaba que Sakura decía la verdad.

—Despídete de tu virginidad, Sakura— dijo mientras empujaba con fuerza y rompía el himen.

Sakura lanzó un grito, aquello dolía más de lo que le habían dicho. Kakashi metió todo su pene con brusquedad, viendo como un delgado hilo de sangre bajaba por sus testículos.

—Me duele, salga por favor— pidió Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke y Naruto sonrieron, observaban todo mientras se tocaban lentamente, Kakashi no se detendría era seguro.

El sensei comenzó a moverse, sin importarle los ruegos de la chica. Sentía esa cavidad tan apreta y húmeda que sería imposible que la abandone. Fue hacia atrás lentamente, casi hasta salir por completo y luego empujó con fuerza, sacando otro grito de su víctima.

—Ahhhuuggg… onegai…— decía Sakura mientras sentía como su sensei la embestía.

Kakashi entraba y salía con rapidez, una y otra vez, deleitándose con los gemidos de Sakura. Finalmente salió y Sakura se molestó, justo cuando empezaba a disfrutarlo él tenía que detenerse.

La levantó y la puso de cara contra la pizarra. Frotó su miembro contra el trasero de la chica, mientras ella se humedecía tanto que sus líquidos bajaban por sus piernas. Finalmente Kakashi le levantó una pierna y comenzó a penetrara de parada.

—Ahh.. Si… más sensei, más… soy toda suya—gimió.

La pelirosa sentía las embestidas con una deliciosa sensación y su cuerpo chocar contra la pared. De una forma brusca Kakashi la tumbó en el suelo. Se sentó a su lado y le indicó que ella sea quien controle la situación.

Naruto y Sasuke corrieron a levantarla y la ayudaron a sentarse sobre su sensei. Kakashi agarró su miembro mientras la chica se deslizaba en él. Ella intentó hacerlo con calma, pero sus compañeros la empujaron, logrando que sea penetrada por completo.

Sentada en el miembro de sus sensei con las manos atadas a la espalda, sentía que no había mejor sensación en el mundo.

— ¿Qué dices Sakura chan, eres nuestra?— preguntó Naruto con un tono dulce que no parecía adecuado para la situación.

—Si… si… soy su zorra— gesticuló apenas. Kakashi movía la cadera y ella sentía que no tardaría en correrse nuevamente.

—Eso es exactamente lo que eres— su sensei la abrazó e hizo que se eche sobre su pecho mientras su miembro continuaba moviéndose en su interior.

Ella respiraba agitadamente sintiendo los deliciosos movimientos; no se dio cuenta, pero de pronto Sasuke estuvo detrás de ella, pasándole un líquido frío y resbaloso en su ano.

— ¿Qué haces Sasuke kun?— preguntó extrañada, aunque esa caricia en su pequeño orificio no le resulta desagradable.

—Sólo relájate— le avisó pasándole lubricante e introduciendo la punta de su dedo en la cavidad. Cuando estuvo totalmente lubricada y el pene de Sasuke también, él procedió a penetrarla por detrás.

Sakura se impresionó al sentirlo entrar, ahora la penetraban por ambos lados al mismo tiempo. Kakashi se movía con frenesí y Sasuke lo hacía con delicadeza, mientras el cuerpo de la chica se adaptaba a tener en su interior ambos pedazos de carne.

Naruto era quien filmaba ahora, disfrutaba viendo, aunque también quería participar. Los gemidos de Sakura eran demasiado excitantes, gritaba llena de placer pidiendo más.

Naruto dejó la cámara filmando un plano general y se ocupó de llenar el único orificio vacío del cuerpo de la muchacha.

Sakura cerró los ojos mientras le chupaba la verga a Naruto y los otros dos la penetraban. Sentía que ya no aguantaría, sus genitales ardían. Naruto retiró su miembro para que los tres la escuchen gritar mientras su segundo orgasmo se hacía presente.

Kakashi no tardó tampoco, y Sakura sintió el tibio líquido en su vientre. Estaba agotada, pero ni Sasuke ni Naruto había acabado todavía.

Sasuke la penetró más rápido y fuerte mientras Kakashi hacía lo propio, cada uno lo hacía a su ritmo, solo queriendo satisfacer sus necesidades en los orificios de la pelirosa. Sakura se sentía como un objeto de placer y esa sensación le encantaba, hacía que se excitase a pesar de encontrase cansada.

Tomando un segundo aire volvió a chupar el pene de Naruto. Sasuke le daba nalgadas dejando el trasero de la joven muy rojo. Finalmente no aguantó más y volvió a correrse. Sakura sintió el líquido en su parte trasera, al poco rato Naruto se corrió en su boca y Kakashi en su vagina.

Los cuatro se separaron extenuados. Sakura permaneció tumbada en el piso mientras el blanco líquido se escurría por sus piernas.

—Eres genial Sakura— dijo Naruto mientras la besaba con pasión.

—No creas que esto acaba Sakura— le informó Kakashi.

Ella no podía creerlo ¿Qué no se cansaban?

Su sensei abrió su maletín y sacó un enorme consolador.

—Ahora muéstranos lo que puedes hacer sola.

—La desataron y pusieron el objeto en sus manos. Sakura no se creía capaz, ya estaba exhausta.

Kakashi prendió el vibrador y la obligó a pasárselo por su intimidad, logrando que ella vuelva a excitase.

Luego la dejó sola y tomó la cámara, filmando como Sakura pasaba el objeto vibrador por su entre pierna, gimiendo y disfrutando; luego se lo metió. La vibración del aparato junto a la sensación de tener aquel miembro artificial en su vagina casi hace que se desplome. Lo metió y lo sacó con frenesí. Aquello era maravilloso, más por las miradas atentas y lujuriosas de los otros tres.

Volvió a sentir la oleada de placer más intensa y cayó rendida al suelo. Kakashi la ayudó a levantarse y le dio un beso en los labios mientras le decía:

—Estuviste genial Sakura, vas a ser una verdadera estrella.

Después todo se volvió negro para ella. Despertó una hora más tarde, se encontraba en el salón con su uniforme bien acomodado. Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke miraban el video y se dieron cuenta de que la chica había despertado.

—Hola Sakura ¿dormiste bien?— preguntó Kakashi con una dulce sonrisa.

Los tres varones ya estaban vestidos.

—Ya es tarde, vamos a casa— dijo Naruto bostezando, se despidió de Sakura con un beso en la boca y salió. Sasuke hizo lo mismo, le depositó un suave beso.

—Nos vemos mañana, debemos seguir trabajando— habló desde la puerta.

Ella se encontraba sola con su sensei.

—Ten, esta es tu paga Sakura— le extendió unos billetes— si el video gusta, y estoy seguro de que lo hará, te harás famosa. Mañana filmaremos otro— le dijo acariciándola dulcemente y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sólo asintió mientras Kakashi salía.

"Seré una estrella" pensó satisfecha mientras guardaba sus cosas.

* * *

Continuará? posiblemente, no lo sé, tal vez el director Jiraya se entere del trabajo de Kakashi y quiera un soborno XD. jaja Sakura Bitch XD... y vere que opinan? les gustó como para una conti?

Espero haber satisfechos sus morbocillas mentes XD

Proximamente subiré mas perverciones, digo, fics... ¬¬

Adelanto de mi proximo fanfic *0 *:

Kakashi huye para casarse con su alumna Sakura y tiene ideas muy especiales para divertirse en su noche de bodas...

Si soy una perver loca, como ustedes que leen esto...

bye!


End file.
